FairlyFutureSeries2:Secrets, Secrets
by KwazyKandyPie
Summary: Wanda has a secret, a secret that will change the lives of everyone. What's this secret? Read and find out...better than it sounds(R&R, Please.) !FINISHED]
1. Ray

_(Disclaimer- Trust me, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. It belongs to Butch Hartman...THANKS BUTCH FOR INVENTING THE SHOW!)_

(Author's Note- All righty!! Another story from the **Fairly Future Series**. Will you guys like it? I hope so! ::::goes down on one knee::: Will you, wonderful reader, READ my story? :::bats eyelashes::: Okay...anyways...this story is gonna be more thought-out..and....HOPEFULLY...not as rushed.)

**Chapter One: Ray **

Normal night for Tammy and Tommy, staying at home, waiting for their parents to come home, Vickybot watching TV. downstairs, and Cosmo flying around in circles.

"Cosmo," Wanda said watching her fairy partner making fire-hydrant sounds.

"Weeee-oooo! Weeee-oooo!" He chanted.

She wacked her forehead with her wand, and looked over to Tammy and Tommy.

"Turn off your video game!" Tammy cried.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Tommy taunted.

"I'm TRYING to study."

"It's summer vacation."

"So?" She turned away from her brother, and looked out the window. "Is it me, or are there rainbow sparkles outside?"

"It's you," Tommy said, keeping his eyes glued to the television.

"Seriously, Tommy!"

Wanda flew over to Tammy, and examined the sky. Wanda gave a confused expression to Tammy. "That's weird, it looks like it's coming from Fairy World."

Cosmo abruptly stopped from his flying-around-in-circle-routine, and flew over to his wife. "What about Fairly World?"

"There's rainbow sparkles outside, and they're coming from Fairly World," Wanda said.

The red sparkles soon gathered together, and formed into a fairy. He had on a golden crown with rubies stuck to it, big pink eyes, black spiky hair with red highlights, a red sweater, black pants, and was carrying a paper scroll. He flew slowly into the room, observing everything around him. Wanda looked uneasy, and tried not to look the red fairy in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Tammy said quietly.

"I must have the wrong fairy," The red fairy murmured as he looked at Wanda.

Just when he was about to poof himself around the room, Tammy stopped him.

"Wait! Mister red-fairy?"

"The name is Ray," He said bitterly.

"Oh, Ray...Do you need help finding a fairy?"

"That's classified information."

Tammy looked at the scroll in Ray's hands and smirked. "Look! A butterfly net, behind YOU!"

"ACK!! WHERE!!" Ray screamed, and looked behind him.

Tammy grabbed the scroll, and unrolled it.

She continued reading it, but grimaced once she was done. "Wanda?"

"Yes?" Wanda replied.

"Wait," Ray said, and turned backed to Wanda. "YOU'RE Wanda?"

Wanda looked down to the floor and nodded. "Yes..."

"You look different," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

The picture showed a young teenage fairy with wavy pink hair flowing down her back, gleaming pink eyes, a golden-yellow velet gown with long sleeves, and black high heels. Next to her were three other faeries.The first one was a older female fairy with straight pink hair down to her shoulders, pink colored eyes, a pink dress down to her knees with spaghetti straps on her shoulders, and black high heels. The second one was a older male fairy with red spiky hair and sideburns, a black tuxedo with a pocket near his heart stuffed with a red hankerchif.

"Mom," Wanda whispered, "Dad..."

"And ME," Ray added and pointed to the third fairy.

In the picture, Ray was still the same, only younger.

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"To deliver news."

"I DON'T care."

"Wanda," He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm your brother...and this is very important."

"WAIT!!" Cosmo shouted suddenly. "You have a brother, a mom, and a dad i don't know about?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tammy asked.

"Actually," Ray said and looked solemnly at Cosmo, "Wanda and I DID have a mom and dad."

"What do you mean, Ray?" Wanda asked.

"That's part of the important news I have to tell you."

"What happened?"

"Mom...and Dad...Last night...died in their sleep..."

Wanda looked at Ray, then turned away. She shook her head, and put her hands on her heart. A tear dropped from her eye, leaving a soft _plop _on the floor.

"Please, tell me you're making that up," She said dryly.

"I wouldn't make this up, Wanda."

"I wish you did," Wanda poofed into the fishbowl and swam into the purple castle.

The rest of time was quiet, except for the ocassionaly _click, clank, conk, creak, ka-boom _of Tommy's video game.

"I WIN!" He screamed and put turned off the video game. He looked around to see Tammy, Cosmo, and Ray looking at him angrily. "What happened?"

"Tell you later," Tammy grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave," Ray said and poofed away.

_(Author's Note- What do ye'all think? Too rushed? Too sad? Too....stupid? Be honest with me. Please tell me if you liked it so far or not, and constructive criticism is very-much welcomed. :::smiles::: And flame me for all I care. Just be honest, 'cause honesty is the best policy._

_Well..anyways...if you liked it, just wait for the next chapter. There will be more background on Wanda's past life, and it will be pretty interesting and shocking. Heh, I love having info you don't. :-p_

_**ALSO:**_

_**What will be in the next chapter:**_

_**What the scroll said**_

_**Some background on Wanda's past**_

_**What Chocolate City REALLY has within its city**_

_**4. AND MORE...)**_


	2. The Scroll and Wanda's Secret

(Disclaimer- I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, it belongs to Butch Hartman. GO BUTCH!!!

_Oh yeah, and the _MESSAGE FOR WANDA_ mini-document is not intended to be recognized as an official legal document.)_

_(Author's Note- Okay- dokay... Next chappy. Will you like it? I hope so. :::crosses fingers::: Please review and leave any comments. By the way, the beginning of this chapter is kind of corny and stupid._

**Carebear1-** _"I am liking where this story is going. Then again, I love all stories about Wanda's family. Ray is pretty awesome and you had some good details about him. It's not that rushed in my eyes. Keep it up and i'll keep reading!"_ Awww, i read what happened, i'm sorry. You have my blessing, and i hope things turn out well. By the way, thanks for reviewing!! You rock!! I still think my last chapter was rushed though. lol.

**TimmyTootieX9- **_"You got to make a theme song for this because this is good. I love it."_ Actually, i have a mini-comic/written themesong for it...it's somewhere in my gallery of Dev. Art. (the link to my Dev. Art site is in my profile. if you want, i can post the pic thing in my profile too.) Thanks for reviewing!!! Timmy and Tootie forever! lol.

_**Hannahkk- **"Ack! Bad cliffie, no offense. Or was it not a cliffie? Hm..."_ Naaaw, the last chap didn't have a cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing!!!! I'm glad that you pointed that out, good eye.

_**Crazyfairy- **"This is good! I've always liked your stories. What's going to happen? I'm dying in suspense!"_ Aww, thank you. My reviewers are so nice. lol. You'll find out now. The beginning is stupid, but that's okay. :-p I love your story, the one with the characters from Jimmy Neutron and Fairly OddParents, as well!!!!!

_**Ghostey- **"crying Poor Mom-Wanda and Dad-Wanda, oh my gosh... that's s said  
snickering but how Tommy was totally oblivious to the whole thing was classic." _lol, i know, Tommy can be such an idiot. Thanks for reviewing!!! You rock!!

_**A. Nonymous- **"Wow, that's quite some news to get. I can't wait for the next chapter to come up. I think it's neat that Tammy wants to study during summer. Wanda has a brother? That's a bit surprising, but now she'll be able to experience being like Tommy & Tammy (brother & sister). Add on to the story when you can. See ya!"_ The chapter is here! lol. Tammy is sort of the typical-smartso, she get's it from Tootie...and Tommy get's his smarts for his dad. lol. I never realized that, i mean, how Wanda understands the relationship of sibling-hood-that a real word-, so she know's what Tammy and Tommy are going through. Good eye, i don't have a good eye, especially considering I wear glasses. lol.

_**Faeriefan- **"Yay! I love your new story! I think it was perfect, the quotes, the descriptions, everything was great! PLEASE continue soon!"_ WOW!! REALLY?!?!! I had descriptions??? lol. My fav quote was the one were Tammy was like, "do you see that, or is it me?" and Tommy says, "it's you". something like that...but it was my fav. quote from the last chapter. YOU ROCK!! You review all of my stories, awww...and I love all your FOP stories!!!!

_**lucyrocks73- **"I'm an author! FINALLY! Don't mean to b rude, but starting on Novmber 9, my 1st story, "Underneath This Smile" will be posted in the Peanuts section in the comics. I need reviewers! Thank you for reading this!"_ Hi!! Welcome to fanfiction!! I love Peanuts, I have a coloring book of it, lol.

_**D/S/FOP fan- **"THAT really is a sad ending but a great story!! I thought that part about Cosmo flying around in circles was SO FUNNY! XD Can't wait for the next chapter! : )"_ lol, Cosmo, yah, typical of him. The next chapter is here, and thanks for reviewing!!!!!

_**Thomas Light- **"This should be another great work from you. Well let us see what Wanda will do next and the kids."_ Really??? You think they're GREAT WORKS?!?! That makes me go "awwww" So now, you can see what happens next. wheeee... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! ) )

Chapter Two: The Scroll and Wanda's Secret 

"So how was YOUR work day?" Timmy asked Tootie as he made a sharp turn to the town of Dimmsdale.

"Boring," She said in a boring-tone.

"Ahcckk!" The two growled in unison, "Tommy...Tammy...senses...TINGLING!"

_Note to self, _Timmy thought, _tell twins to keep magic tingling from stomach up, nowhere below that. _

Meanwhile, Tammy and Tommy were busy trying to escape Vickybot's clutches. They were running all over the house, and Vickybot was terribly mad. Mainly because Tommy called Vickybot a piece of robotic junk.

"Why'd you have to call her that?" Tammy asked dodging its metal claws.

"She IS a piece of robotic junk!" Tommy replied.

"Come back here you TWIRPS!" The robot screamed.

"Quick! Upstairs!" She ordered, and ran upstairs with her brother.

They slammed the door shut and locked it.

"OH YEAH! And the Turner twins are SAFE!" Tommy squeaked.

"Cosmo? Where's Wanda?" Tammy asked.

"She went to Chocolate City, Utah to spend time with herself," Cosmo said.

"Hey," Tommy said, "Speaking of Wanda, what was in that scroll thing?"

Tammy sighed, and pulled the scroll out of her pocket. She carefully unrolled it, and as slow as possible. It was if she was trying to stall from showing Cosmo and Tommy what was in the scroll. The three of them looked at the scroll together.

_Message for Wanda _

_We, the Fairy Council of Fairy World, hereby state this as an official message for Wanda._

_Last night, on the date of August 4th, 2024, Queen Wendy and King Roy, passed away in their sleep. _

_According to _Queen Wendy's Last Will & Testament_, and _King Roy Last Will & Testament_, "if they were to die before their 4,000-year term of ruling was over, Fairy World must issue_ _Wanda as their new Queen, and to find her a king". Therefore, Wanda must appear upon the Fairy World Council on August 5th, 2024, by 8:00 p.m, or else._

_-The Fairy Council_

"Wow, usually those kind of messages say by midnight or something," Tommy commented.

"Yeah," Tammy looked at her watch, "Only 7:30, Wanda has lots of time. But anyway, why do they want to issue Wanda queen?"

"I dunno, maybe...Wanda did some really good deeds."

"Hold on," She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. "Is it me, or do those faeries look A LOT like Wanda?"

"They do..." He observed the picture.

"So does that mean, they're...Wanda's parents?"

"Wanda was a fairy princess?!"

"And she's becoming a Queen?!"

"And she's hiding away in Chocolate City?!"

"And she hasn't read the scroll yet?!"

"RODRICK! NO!!!!" Cosmo suddenly shouted. He was facing the television while they were talking. The twins stared at him confusedly. "What? The old _Kissy Kissy Goo Goo_s are CLASSICS."

"Cosmo, I wish Wanda was back from Chocolate City!" Tammy ordered.

He raised his wand, waved it, and a _pfftttt _sound came out. "Uh-oh," Cosmo said. "I think Wanda's in love with Chocolate City and-"

"We can't interfere with trueeee lovveeee," Tammy and Tommy said in unison.

"Then I wish we were in Chocolate City!" Tammy yelled, and with a _poof_, the three of them were in Chocolate City and left the room.

Out of pure irony, Mr. and Mrs. Turner just happened to enter the room after the three left.

"Oh Tammy, oh Tommy, we're back and-" The two parents paused in mid-sentence, for their children were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Tootie asked.

_Another adventure, _Timmy thought. "Uh...maybe they're playing hide-and-go-seek," He lied.

"Well, I just hope they don't hurt themselves."

_KA-PLOP. _The twins landed on a pile of brown chocolate bars.

"Ow!" They said.

"I have brown chocolate stains on my bottom!" Tammy shouted.

"That's okay," Tommy said and pulled out a Kleenex wipe. "you can use this."

"Thanks," She took the wipe and patted her bottom. "hey, when did you start carrying Kleenex wipes?"

"Since I've been having accide- I MEAN, look! I think I see Wanda!" He pointed to a silhouette of a pink haired woman.

The three of them went over to the woman and sighed.

"Oh, Wanda, there you are," Tammy greeted.

"Hi," Wanda mumbled. Instead of Wanda as a short fairy, she was in a human form.

"Wanda, we have something important to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it." She put a chocolate bar in both of her ears.

Tommy rolled his eyes, and pulled the chocolate out of her ears, "YOU'RE BECOMING QUEEN!"

"I know. I know _everything_, I was told that when I was little." Wanda looked around, and pointed her wand at Cosmo. Cosmo quickly transformed into a human male.

"Wow! I can walk on my legs and reach the ground!" Cosmo said, "But I can't do magic, hey, why don't we go to Vegas and-" Suddenly, his face turned a dark purple.

"Breathe, Cosmo, BREATHE!" His wife scolded.

He sucked up a bundle of air, and circled around his wife. "Tell me, Wanda, what DID happen?"

"I'll tell all of you," She whispered, "But not now."

Wanda led them to a tree-bark colored path that led to a tiny cafe. The cafe was just a huge chocolate umbrella, with traditional coffee tables and those vanilla lawn chairs. The four of them moved two tables and four seats together to form one big table.

"Wanda, can you tell us now?" Tammy asked as all of them sat down.

"Yes," She mumbled.

"Wait, why are you telling us here?" Tommy wondered.

"Better atmosphere," The pink woman commented, "Hit it, Joe."

Suddenly, a man by a grand piano started playing depressing jazz music.

"It was a long time ago," Wanda started. "Hundreds, thousands of years ago. I was a teenage fairy. Small, cute, and better groomed. I was a fairy princess, kind of corny if you think about it. My brother, Ray, the fairy who brought that scroll to us, was a fairy prince. We were we treated like royalty. Frankly because, well, we ARE royalty.

"I don't mean to brag, but Mom and Dad liked me a lot more than Ray. They loved Ray and all, but they just liked me more for some reason. I don't know, and frankly, don't care anymore. There's nothing I can do, nothing I can say, too late, they're dead. Don't get me wrong, I loved, and still do, them to death. Talk about irony, huh?

"About the whole royalty, I wanted to escape from it. I was tired of being stared at, and all the faeries practically fainting at my presence. I wanted to be known for the real me, not just some pretty-dolled-up-princess. I wanted my own identity, so I changed my outer myself. I put my long fancy hair in two buns, got rid of my extremely expensive attire, and ran away from home, AKA the castle.

"You see, in Fairy World, there is a special area for the castle. It's far, far, far, away from the Fairly World you all usually see. All I had with me was the clothes on my back, and an unlimited supply of magic. The odds were against me-okay, maybe not. But, I find it very suspicious that there's a huge desert between the castle area of Fairly World, and the other part.

"You may be wondering why I didn't just poof myself to the not-royal part of Fairy World, well, that's 'cause the castle area is loaded with heavy magic guarding. In other words, I can't poof my way out of it for my 'own protection'. _Pfft, please... _So, the journey to the not-royal part was a long time. I won't get into details, 'cause I would bore you all.

"So, I arrived at the 'regular' Fairy World. The minute I arrived, I laughed. I had never seen such a quaint and homey place, mainly because I hadn't seen _that_ many places. I ended up floating around that area of Fairy World like a mesmerized tourist in New York City. I didn't know that to do first. My heart told me to have fun, but my oh-so-logical brain told me to find a shelter of my own.

"I'm surprised Mom and Dad never bothered to look for me. Then again, I doubt they could've or would've ever found me. I changed my hair and attire so

"So, yes, I found my own place. My own home, just as quaint as the rest of not-royal Fairy World. Too add more irony, my home just _happened _to be next to Cosmo, AND Mama Cosma's place. We were neighbors, and I guess Mama Cosma and Cosmo wanted to show respect by greeting me and welcoming me to the neighborhood. Unfortunately, the moment she saw I was a teenager just like her 'Cosmo-lo-lo', she disliked me.

"She believed that I would take her 'Sweaty-pie' away from her. Why she used the word 'sweaty' instead of 'sweetie', I dunno. So, blah, blah, blah, teenage crushes turned into married lovers...and here I am now."

Wanda stared at Tammy, Tommy, and Cosmo. They had sparkly eyes, as if they were about to cry, and quivering lips.

"That was the sweatiest story I ever heard!" Cosmo cried.

"Don't you mean 'sweetest'?" Wanda asked.

"I dunno!" He shrugged.

"That's just so sad, and sweet!" Tommy and Tammy exclaimed in unison.

"Sad? You thought it was _sad_?" Wanda said and laughed at the three of them. "You guys crack me up! C'mon, let's go home!" Just when she was about to wave her wand to transport them back home, Tammy stopped her.

"W-w-wait! There's more," She said. "We need you to read this scroll," Tammy handed her the scroll.

Wanda quickly scanned it with her eyes, and nodded. "It's 8:00! Wish, Tammy!"

"I wish we were at the Fairy World Council Building!" She wished.

The four of them were swirled in a pink and green cloud, and poofed before the Fairy World Council. They all had angry faces, beet-red eyes, and menacing scowls.

_(Author's Note- Do you guys think that that was a good cliffhanger? BE HONEST! Please tell me any comments you have! Flame me for all I care! Anyways...that's all for now. Please review, and BIG THANKIES!!!!!! to you if you reviewed or are planning to._

**ALSO:**

**What will be in the next chapter: **

**Why the council appears so mad.**

**What they will do to the four of them**

**The weird and twisted trial**

**What the scroll meant when it said "Fairy World must issue Wanda as their new Queen, **_and to find her a king_**" **

**AND MORE...) **


	3. The Fairy Council

_(Disclaimer- See other chapter....lol. but anyways, nope, I don't own Fairly OddParents. It belongs to :::drum roll::: BUTCH HARTMAN!!! :-D :-p)_

_(Author's Note- Another chappy from your's truly... Please excuse my mistakes for any incorrect trial procedures, besides the one where they're hanging upside-down on the ceiling. Don't ask, lol._

**Crazyfairy-**_I LOVE this! This is awesome. It's so funny because just the other day I was thinking what if they had princesses and stuff in fairy world, and someone actually did a story on it that's AMAZING! I'm so glad u wrote this!   
I hope the king they find for her is Juan! And that Cosmo... I probably better not say that last part, because ppls will kill me." _LOL...poor Cosmo, i hope he never sees that. :::winks::: Thanks for reviewing, once again!!! lol.  I can't believe that you and I thought of the same thing. lol. Great minds think alike.

**Faeriefan-**  _OMG YOUR STORIES ARE SO FUNNY! Seriously! I was rolling on the floor! And the story itself was SO good! Your creativity was outstanding, who would ever think that Wanda was a princess fairie! Please continue soon!"_ lol, really?!?! THAT'S SO SWEET!!! My reviwers rock like...rocks...oh gosh, horrible joke. lol. i'm losing my humor. humor...draining...slowly...ahhhhhh..lol.kk..anyways.... My creativity is outstand??? Nawww... KWAZYKANDYPIE IS BEING MODEST. lol. darn my shallow self. wait, hold on..hmm..i'm confused. lol. i am laughing to much. MUST STOP!!!

**A. Nonymus- **_I really liked your idea of Fairy World being kind of devided into Fancy & Simple halfs. Have you heard the ideom "from the wrong side of the tracks"? It usually refers to a person from the socially undesirable area of a town. The ideom originated from many cities from long ago (I don't quite recall HOW long ago), where a railroad track went through the middle of a town or city. On one side was the rich & fancy neighborhood, and on the other side, a rather dirty & a somewhat not-wanting-to-stick-around-long kind of place; this chapter made me recall that ideom.   
I think it would be wonderful if Ray took the throne instead of Wanda. Just an opinion.   
I like the new stories that feature the adventures of Timmy & Tootie's childen, I thin there should be more of them.   
Well, until the next chapter comes (and when I get a chance to read it).   
This is A. Nonymous saying "Later"." _KwazyKandyPie loves the comments!! you're making me feel smart with the idoms with the economic divisions!! I'M NOT SMART!!! I'm being modest again, must stop that...now, i'm being shallow. must stop that as well.

**Sara and her Pinkys **_Great so far! Me like! Update soon! " _Thank you!!!! I've updated!! lol. BTW, this is kind of a weird question, but by any chance...on Dev. Art.... are you **Pinkys1985**??? Just wondering, it's probably a coinencidence, but i was just wondering. I'm **KwazyKandyPie** on Dev. Art BTW, same name here on fan. fic.

**Chapter Three: The Fairy Council**

"H-h-h-hi," The four stammered.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The judge screamed.

"We got here by 8:00!" Tommy said.

"And 14 seconds," The judge added bitterly and pointed to his watch.

"Same thing," Tommy muttered.

"You know what we have to do..." The judge's voice trailed on. He snapped his fingers, and four faeries dressed in all black with a black cloth over their faces.

The four of them suddenly found themselves hanging upside-down on the ceiling. They were in a gray-room, but it looked more like a child had colored the room with a gray crayon terribly, leaving white spots all over the wall, but mostly gray anyway.

"This seems familiar," Cosmo whispered curiously.

"Let us go! What's so bad if we're late?!" Tammy cried.

"Fairy World trial rules," One of the fairy men grumbled with an ax in his hand.

"W-w-w-hy do you have an ax, mister?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Ax?" He looked at the ax in his own hand, "This is just a funny shaped wand."

"Phew," Tommy said.

The judge entered the gray room, and he eyed Tammy, Tommy, Cosmo, and Wanda. He walked slowly towards them, and snapped his fingers. They were poofed to the ground, and right side up.

"Let us begin the trial," He said bitterly, and walked out of the room.

The four trudged behind the judge, and sat themselves in their spots in the courtroom.

"The trial of Princess Wanda has begun," The judge announced, grabbed his special hammer, and hit it against his podium. "Princess Wanda, according to the Will & Testament of your mother and father, you are supposed to become Queen of Fairy World."

"Yes," Wanda said and nodded her head.

"So, you wanna?" He asked casually.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to make me sign legal documents or something?" She stared at the judge confusedly.

"Pfft, and ruin all the fun of Fairy Court?" He cooed. "Answer me now, Princess Wanda."

"Uh, I guess so."

"Is that your final answer?" All eyes gazed at Wanda.

"Yes?" She shrugged.

"Well," The judge magically poofed a book in front of Wanda, "according to the Fairy World trial rules, we have to test you."

"By testing, do you mean testing my knowledge of Fairy World, manners, and people skills?"

"Of course not!" He chuckled, "We're testing you on useless television trivia!"

"What?!" Wanda shouted.

"Joking, Wanda. Just _testing you _to see if you're awake. You seem so bored."

"Oh, right."

"Now, back to business...According to the Will & Testament of King Roy and Queen Wendy, you are to be queen. Please sign this contract," The judge tossed one of those huge contracts you always see in cartoons.

"Where do I sign?" Wanda poofed herself a writing implement.

"You sign here, there, there, here, there, and here," The judge pointed to the papers.

Wanda quickly scribbled her signature and name on the contract.

"Now, all we have to do is find you a king," The judge said.

"Hey!" Cosmo suddenly shouted, "I'm her king! I'm her prince-er, king charming!"

"Well, according to Fairly World trial rules," The judge poofed a book in front of Cosmo and Wanda, "When making one Queen or King, they must find a spouse. In order for them to find a spouse, they must go through-" He was stopped by a loud entrance of two certain fairies.

"US!" The two mystery faeries screamed in unison.

_(Author's Note- Ha, cliffhangers...Yes, I know, short chappy. :::shrugs::: :-/ Anyways....thankies!!!! to all of my WONDERFUL and AWESOME reviewers!! _

**Also:**

**What will be in the next chapter: **

**Who those two faeries are**

**What those two faeries will do to Cosmo and Wanda**

**What is Tammy's, Tommy's, and even Venus's -Venus is Wanda's and Cosmo's daughter if you haven't/didn't read my first story...Fairly Future Special- part in this trial? **

**AND MORE...) **


	4. The Test

(Disclaimer- One does tend to get tired of disclaiming chapter after chapter, so...erms... Fairly OddParents is Butch Hartman's WORK OF ART. Go Butch, Go Butch, Go Butch...)

_(Author's Note- Ha! Another chapter! Aren't you all excited? ::: Awkward pause::: Well, let's all just say that you all are...and...uh..let's move on, shall we?_

**CrazyFairy- **_"Oh no, a cliffhanger! I just woke up! I live on this website, ah! It's the perfect place to go when you don't want to do your homework, which is, always, hence living here :D I didn't realize that Cosmo and Wanda had a kid, too! That's funny! I really do wonder why they don't have kids on the show, it seems so right that they should!  I like Cosmo's line about King Charming. And that line about "no this isn't an ax its just a really big wand!" LOL.Well I hope those two fairies-er, faeries aren't too bad! You know what the princess thing kinda reminds me of, now that I think of it, haven't thought of this since I was like 5 but, you know that movie "Fern Gully" with the fairies, Christa, Pips, that human Zack she shrinks by mistake? (Bless your eyes with magic light I give the gift of Fairy size--oops I mean sight!"_ lol, a lot of people metion the cliffhangers. Yup, they have a kid, I mentioned it in my first story. Lol, i'm suprised people like the lines i put in my stories. That's so sweet, or should i say "sweaty" ? ;-) (from a previous chapter) OH! BTW, from a previous review you gave from a diff story...yes,  i still do read reviews, even from finished stories.

**faeriefan- **_"DARN YOU AND YOUR GOOD CLIFF-HANGERS! Aw geesh, I'm going to have a heart attack soon at this rate. lol. jk. This chapter was, as always, hilarioius, well described, and uh, did I mention hilarious? lol. PLease continue soon!(choking)" _lol, what can i say? Cliffhangers always leave them back for more. ;-) Lol, you think my shtuffs are hillarious??? Oh gosh, my reviewers, so nice. lol.

**boopboopbedoop- **_"BRILLIANT! I just love your story. I think it would be cool if one of the faeries was a Simon Cowell-esque guy. Keep writing."_ Thank you!!!! Lol, you'll have to see. :-p it's your opinion, but personally i don't think any of them are a Simon Cowell repeat.

**A.Nonymous- **_"Good chapter. I'm guessing that one of the two who arrived is Mama Cosma. As for the other one, I have NO idea. I'll await the next chapter."_ Thank you!! Lol, if Mama Cosma came...oh gawsh... but naw, you'll have to see...here...right now... :::nods:::

**Sara and her Pinkys- **_"Yep, I'm Pinkys1985! Darn those cliffhangers!"_ Yay!! I KNEW IT!! :::evil laughter::: yesh, the cliffhangers, truly evil, but they're just like me!!! :::more evil laughter:::

**lucyrocks73- **_"Great story! I'm adding you to my fave author's list. Also, I'm looking for reviewers for my story "Underneath This Smile." _Than k you!!! Aww, thank you, again.  )

**Chapter Four: The Test**

"No!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

One fairy was wearing a magenta tuxedo-like shirt with a diaper, angel wings unlike most other faeries, and flipped purple hair. The other fairy was of a much larger size, with a green-army tank, beige cargo pants, and a long staff almost as big as the fairy himself. Who else were the faeries, but Cupid and Jorgen Van Strangle themselves.

"I am shocked, beyond my own belief. I cannot believe that Princess Wanda herself is actually the Wanda I put through level 13 probation...and 14. You changed yourself so much, Princess Wanda," Jorgen bowed to the pink-haired fairy. _Wow, I've never heard Jorgen talk and act like _that _before. _Wanda thought.

"Yes, and it's hard to believe that you, in all of your royal standards, married Cosmo...that bumbling imbecile." He shifted his eyes toward Cosmo.

"Is that a good thing?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I love Cosmo...and we're married...we've been married for about 10,000 years..."Wanda said, "so why do we need to go through _you two, _when everyone obviously knows Cosmo and I are married. I already have a spouse, and even a teenage daughter."

"Ooooooo, you two have a CHILD, huh? This will make things interesting." Cupid said and waved his wand.

Suddenly, another fairy poofed in front of Cosmo and Wanda. It was Venus, their child, their beloved, and their cherished little cookie-muffin. She looked at her surroundings and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever daddy did to get himself in this mess," She turned to the judge, "he didn't mean it, he's just an imbecile."

"There's the word again!" Cosmo blurted.

"Actually, it's not bad, in retrospect to some. I'm becoming Queen of Fairy World, cookie-muffin." Wanda said.

"O-hoo-hoo-kay! Mommy, don't forget to take the crazy pills!" Venus exclaimed.

"She's serious, young teenage fairy," The judge said, "she is, indeed, becoming Queen, Cosmo is becoming King, and you're becoming Princess ...if Cosmo and Wanda pass Cupid's and Jorgen's test, that is."

"Ohmigosh! Why didn't you just say so?!" Venus squeaked, "We're gonna be RICH! And FAMOUS! Ohmigosh, I have to tell _everyone _about this! Ohmigosh, I hope you two pass the test and don't look like total morons if you fail it! It's okay for me, my social status is high as it is. You guys, well, you will _really _need to pass this test!"

"Enough of this silly teenage blabbering!" Jorgen yelled, "We need _all of you_," Jorgen peered at Cosmo, Wanda, Tammy, Tommy, and Venus.

The two children and the young teen nodded. The gang slowly followed Jorgen into another room, but not the gray prison-like room they had once experienced before. It was a much larger and colorful room. Filled with pink heart-shaped balloons, magenta and red striped walls, and two podiums in the back of the room. Cosmo and Wanda floated to the podium, and sat themselves in the chairs.

"Now, Cupid and me have to-"

"'Cupid and I', Jorgen." Wanda corrected.

"Right...well, Cupid and _I _have to test you on your marriage status. A King must know his Queen _very _well," Jorgen said. "He must be diligent, intelligent, and most overall, SERIOUS ABOUT HIS ROYAL JOB."

"Noooooo!!" Tammy, Tommy, and Venus yelled.

Cosmo frowned, and looked at his wife. She had a plain face, but gave him a crooked smile once he looked at her.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. If...you can't be my King...then I won't become Queen...I wouldn't want to have any other King but you." Wanda assured. She thought about what she said for a couple of moments. Did she _really _want to become Queen, or was she just trapped within her own forced duty? If Cosmo _did _pass the test, what next? She'd become Queen, but what would happen to Tammy and Tommy? Wouldn't she be too busy to be their godparent? Wouldn't Cosmo _as well _be too busy to be their godparent? What would become of Venus, shouldn't she worry more about her studies than her royal title?

Wanda shook the thoughts out of her head. She wanted to tell herself everything would be fine, and she did. The problem was that she didn't truly believe it, and wanted to think everything thoroughly before deciding to be Queen. However, before she had a chance to start her thoughts, Jorgen and Cupid were already ready to test Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wanda!" Jorgen screamed, "First question! If Fairy World were being attacked, who would be the first faeries you would notify? The army, your mother, or a taco?"

"The army," Cosmo said, and everyone looked at him in shock. Cosmo had just made a sensible non-whimsical answer. "and _THEN _the taco." They rolled their eyes, and Cupid cleared his throat.

"Neeeeexxtt quesstionnn, fairy bachelor!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Ahem," Wanda said and pointed to herself, "Cosmo _is _married."

"Right, sorry, I'm so used to saying that." He ran his fingers through his purple hair. "What is your partner's favorite food? Also make sure to write your own favorite food under your answer."

The couple were handed whiteboards, one for each of them. They both scribbled what they thought their partner's food was.

"Time's up!" Cupid squeaked, and looked at Cosmo's white board. "Wanda, is it true, that your favorite food is..._chocolate..._?"

"Yes." Wanda said, and showed her board to Cupid. He floated over to the pink-haired fairy.

"Cosmo, is it true, that your favorite food is..._a taco_...?" Cupid asked.

"Yup!" He replied, and pulled a taco out of his pants.

These type of questions went on for a time that seemed like HOURS, but was truly only 30 minutes. Jorgen asked critical questions that had to do with their own safety, and the people of Fairy World's needs, safety, and desires. While Cupid asked questions that had to do with Cosmo's and Wanda's understanding of each other. When the questions were finally over, Jorgen and Cupid pushed the couple away from the podium. They ordered the three young ones to come to the podiums.

"What do you want us to do?" Tammy asked.

"We need to do something very important," Jorgen and Cupid said. They started approaching the three very slowly, and aimed their wands straight at Tommy.

_(Author's Note- HAH! CLIFFHANGER!!! Man, I just _love _doing these...things...lol. I'm so evil. Anyways, before you start wondering, no...they won't kill Tommy. I wouldn't kill off main/important characters. Or _would _I?? :::mystery music plays::: I better stop talking, I might ruin things in the future. Or _will _I?? Okay, enough of this corny running gag. Oh yes, before I forget, _**I want to hug all of my WONDERFUL reviewers**. Me 3s you all! 

**ALSO:**

**What will be in the next chapter:**

**What Jorgen and Cupid are going to do with the three "young ones."**

**If I tell you anything, it will ruin the next chappy.**

**AND MORE...) **


	5. Insane in the Brain

(Disclaimer- All right, all right, I'll include the legal disclaimer. NOPE, I do NOT own Fairly OddParents. If I did, then...hmm...that would be very interesting...)

_(Author's Note- w00ts, w00ts!! Another chappy from moi, exciting, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh??? ......YAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!! :-p_

**CrazyFairy- **_"Hey I'm so glad u updated! Awesome story! I really wish I could write a longer review but so much homework! Wa! I will next time I promise--but you know I loved it!"_Aww, naw, don't worry about. KellyAnn understands! :::Nods::: Ugh,homework.I've only done my reading and science hw, i have to get to a spanish worksheet and a math project...>. I DON'T WANNA!!! :::kicks assignment pad full ofhomework directions::: This chapter, i wasn't too much of a fan of, the the next chapter kicks serious butt. I PROMISE YOU, the next chapter will kickserious butt. Oh yah, and, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Faeriefan- **_"NO!(strangles cliffhanger) DON'T YOU DARE HURT TOMMY! AUGH!IM GOING TO GO NUTS IF I DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!...and weird, but its kinda too late for that. lol. Aw please don't make me have to wait! I'm dropping to the floor right now and shaking the computer! Don't stop! Save my computer before it's so shaken up its broken! UPDATE! UPDATE!UPDATE!(okay I went from weird to phsyco to mean.lol-I got mood swings! Boo!)"_ Naw, i won't. as you can see from the first few sentences. I mean, ummm, hmmm,i sort of do, but he'll live. I wouldn't hurt cute little Tommy badly!!! Oh, yah, here's the "next" chapter. I hope you didn't break your computer, lol. :::winks::: And naaaawww!!! You review wasn't mean!! I get mood swings all the time, darn it PMS. >. umm...yah...me be quiet now. :::nods::: Enjoy!!! I think. This chapter, i wasn't too much of a fan of, the the next chapter kicks serious butt. I PROMISE YOU, the next chapter will kickserious butt.

**A.Nonymous- **_"Another intresting addition to the story. I bet that deep down, Wanda doesn't REALLY want to become queen. I can't wait for the next chapter, but you take as long as you need to perfect it. Until next time." _Aw, thank you. Actually, for this story, i typed it chapter by chapter before i submitted it, and...ummm...so everything was set and everything is pretty good. this chapter, i don't really like, i dunno, it's not as best, but the next chapter will be, in my opinon, AWESOME. :::Nods::: Thanks for reviewing, again!!!! )

**Chapter Five: Insane in the Brain**

Tommy wanted to escape from the wands' blasts, but it was too late. Jorgen's and Cupid's wands had zapped into his miniscule brain.

"Tommy!" Tammy yelled, trying to reach her brother, but was stopped by Jorgen.

"Puny human, your brother is FINE. We're just reaching into his brain," He said.

"Uh...excuse me?"

"We're reaching into his memory of Cosmo and Wanda."

All of them watched Tommy squirming like a worm. He was spazzing and jerking his body back and forth. He looked like Mr. Crocker whenever he heard _fairy godparents_. Tommy's hand grabbed the podium to control his body, and he soon fell to the floor.

"I thought you said he was fine!" Tammy screamed.

"He is. He'll be okay. That's just a natural reaction when magic reaches into your brain," Jorgen assured, "it's like when you're cold during winter and your teeth are chatterin'. You'll be FINE, but it is your body's natural reaction."

"So...what's gonna happen?" Tammy asked.

"We're going to see the most meaningful memories from Tommy's mind he had with Cosmo and Wanda."

Cupid suddenly pulled a string behind the two podiums, and a giant screen appeared. It showed a little movie with Cosmo, Wanda, and Tammy. They were watching it from Tommy's point of view.

"AND WEEEEEEEE'REEEE YOUR FAIRY ODD-uh, GOD PARENTS!!!" The Cosmo and Wanda on the screen shouted.

"I think I'm going insane...I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO INSANE!! I haven't even won that Nobel Peace Prize yet! Or gotten pimples! I WISH I HAD PIMPLES!" Said a younger Tammy.

Suddenly, the 9-year-old girl was zapped with red bumps on her face. Tommy started cackling at her sister in an even higher tone of voice that he had now. She frowned at the pink and green haired fairies.

"I take it back," muttered Tammy.

"Nah-uh...You have to _wish _for it," Said the faeries in unison.

"Ohhhh-kayyy...I wish I didn't have anymore pimples."

With that, the young girl was blemish-free. "YAY!"

The next miniature-movie didn't really show anything except for water on the floor. At least, it _looked _like water. It was actually tears from poor Tommy's eyes. The tears came down like water from a faucet.

"Aww, what's the matter Tommy boy?" asked Wanda, and she appeared on the screen.

"I can't do _anything _to impress Leah Rhymes...the prettiest, most popular, and coolest girl in school. She thinks I'm a dork," Said Tommy.

"I'm sure she'll find out you exist sometime," Said Cosmo.

"Thanks, Cosmo..." Murmured the troubled boy.

The two faeries sighed, and looked diligently at their godchild. They were hesitant at first, but they soon embraced Tommy. He made a soft puff with his breath, and fell asleep in their arms.

After that, the "movie" ended. Tammy was surprised Tommy thought of that as a significant memory. Tommy suddenly aroused from his unconsciousness, and sprang toward Tammy and Venus.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Everyone saw your most memorable moments with Cosmo and Wanda," Tammy replied, "and...I see that you're not as insensitive as you appear."

"Shut-up," He ordered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and walked to Jorgen and Cupid. "You never told us why you wanted to see his memories."

"So we could see how Cosmoooo and Wandaaaa treat you all." Cupid declared, "If they treat you all sooooo terribly, then we wouldn't want _them _for a king and queen!"

"Correct, so we need to see Venus's memories!" Jorgen commented.

Venus turned her head to them and widened her bright blue eyes. A loud gulping sound came from her throat, and she pointed a trembling index finger to her face. "M-M-M-eee?"

"Yeah! Why not me?" Tammy asked and put her hands on her hips.

"'Cause we've seen enough silly human memories. We need to see something from a fairy's point of view," Jorgen snapped.

"You've only seen 2 memories!" Tammy said exasperatedly.

"Ohhhhh-kaaaaaaayyy, then, folks!" Cupid broke into the conversation. "Let's get a move on, and just zap that pretty head of her's."

"Wait! I'm not-" Before Venus could continue speaking, Cupid and Jorgen wands had blasted into her brain.

She took the blast easier than Tommy did. Venus just remained in a straight-up position, and fell to the floor. They all looked to the screen and saw Cosmo and Wanda again. It was from Venus's point of view.

"C'mon Venus! Fly to Daddy!" Said Cosmo.

"Gaaaa!" A baby Venus said excitedly.

"Don't worry, Venus, take your time ," Said Wanda.

"Mee-saa no know flyyyy!" Said Venus.

"She said 'no' two times!" Shouted Cosmo, "Two 'no's make a 'yes'! WEEEE!!" He grabbed his daughter, and threw her highly into the air.

"Cosmo! NO!" Cried Wanda worriedly. Wanda was unable to see her daughter, only a slight blue dot that resembled her blue diapers. She knew that Venus couldn't fly yet. She had to catch her daughter.

Wanda flew up into the air, higher, and higher. She felt her cheeks wobbling and eyes watering. She didn't realize she was going so fast.

"Venus!" She called, and stopped going any higher.

"Blah-hah! Goo-goo-glah!" Venus's tiny and cute voice echoed around Wanda, and she soon saw that Venus was circling around her. Her own daughter was flying.

The memory had ended, and the screen went black. Cupid pulled the screen back up, and looked at everyone.

"Cosmo and Wanda," Cupid said quietly.

"Y-y-y-yes?" The pink and green faeries stammered.

"YOU TWO ARE THE NEW KING AND QUEEN!"

Everyone in the room jumped for joy! They were shouting and cheering, and the judge and the rest of Fairy Court came into the room as well. Everyone was happy about the new King and Queen.

_At least, _Wanda thought, _I _think _I'm happy about this...If I'm happy, then, shouldn't I be smilin' and cheerin' like everyone else? Maybe 'cause I feel as though Mom & Dad are the only ones who deserve to be King & Queen before their ruling is over... they only ruled for a 1,000 years...maybe...just maybe something isn't right about this. _

(Author's Note- C'mon, isn't that last sentence a clue? "If not, let me be hit by a flying ice-cream truck...:::Hears ice-cream truck music::: AND LIVE!!!" Heh, little Spongebob quote there for ya's...ANYWAYS!!!! I 3 my reviewers, each and every one of you. I'm so happy you took the time to review.

**ALSO:**

**What will be in the next chapter: **

**More thoughts of Wanda on this whole _"ruling thing"._**

**A very weird dream**

**A very interesting diary**

**A new character**

**A much longer and interesting chapter**

**AND MORE...)**


	6. Thoughts to Think

_(Disclaimer- ..... I'm very tired of saying this, but since I'm forced to say this by the government... I do _not _own _Fairly OddParents_, it belongs to Butch Hartman)_

_(Author's Note- HIP, HIP, HOOOO-RAAHHHHAHAHHA!!! Another chappy from me, yay-ness. Hope you likes!! Once again, thanks!!!!! to all my reviewers._

**CrazyFairy-** _Awesome chapter! Gadzooks! This tot-a-ly ROCKS! I'm hooked!LMAO I don't mean to sound like an old person but that's the only exclamation I can think of! I read a whole book full of expressions OLD peoples use, and then...then I read another book with just random expressions and my favorite one was "the crows seemed to be calling his name, thought Caw." um, hey, I just thought of somethin! Wouldn't Caw be a great new character? And then the crows could be calling his name! sorry, I digress.   
Anyways great, great story!_Thank you!!!!! Lol, gadzooks. XD Yah, a character named "Caw"!!!! XD

**A.Nonymous- **_If the last quote, "Maybe...just maybe something isn't right about this", is a foreshadowing, then I'm betting that this is somehow connected with Ray.Or maybe it's a hidden plot (one that'll be revealed later on). I'll just have to wait until then. See ya._ Seriously, do you like, hack onto my computer or something. lol. oh gawsh, yessh, it's connected with Ray in a way. You'll have to see later on. :::Wink:::

**lucyrocks73- **_Cool... Review my story please! I'm eagerly waiting for an update! _Thanks!!! Ummm, i've updated. lol.I hope this is good enough, i'm starting to feel shallow again if it's not.

**faeriefan- **_Well, I'll be waiting for what you say is the 'greatest chapter!' Can't wait to see how everything turns out! Oh and no, I didn't break my computer, actually I had to skip school so I could fix it(I wish). jk-lol. Update soon!_ Oh, geeeze, >. Now i feel shallow and stupid. What if this chapter isn't good enough??? Did i re-read this well enough???? omg, now i panicking! I'm gonna get my first flame!! ahhh!!! >. I hope you'll enjoy this.... :::blushes::: Be honest!!! Oh gawsh, now i'm worried. be honest in your next review!!! IF, you do review...hmmm..now i'm being annoying!! Oh gawsh!! I'm shallow, annoying, stupid, and..ahhhh...so paranoid!!!! I hope you'll still be reading this story, and i hope other people will still be review too. )

**Chapter Six: Thoughts to Think**

Wanda stared at her window to view a place she hadn't viewed for a very long time. The window overlooked a leather-black sky with a couple of twinkling stars in it. Nights in Fairy World had, in her opinion, the most awing skies one will ever see. It was nights like this that made her want to think.

She leaned towards the windowpane, and pressed her palms against the glass and concentrated at the sky. What was this new responsibility to her anyway? A surreal reality with a taste of paradise, or a nightmare just awaiting to happen? Wanda knew, deep down, something obviously wasn't right. Sure, she's royalty, but being Queen wasn't something she felt was...her.

Wanda, fairy godparent, mother, wife, but Queen? No. That wasn't correct, it was wrong beyond all circumstances...but what could she do about it? It's not like she can have someone else have her position.

_Wait, _She thought, _RAY CAN HAVE MY POSITION!!! YES!!! ALL I NEED TO DO IS TALK TO COURT ABOUT THIS!! YES!! _She flew away from the windowpane, and looked around herself. She was in her new bedroom, and Cosmo was sleeping soundly with a soft snore. Wanda smiled, and quietly left the room. Ray lived in this castle as well, but on the far end. She took out a wand from her silky sun-yellow nightgown and poofed herself to Ray's room.

"Ray?" She asked and looked around. Ray was nowhere to be seen. Wanda shrugged and flew out of the room.

Wanda decided that she wanted to just look around the castle. She's been missing the castle for a while, and also because she was not yet sleepy. After a few minutes of floating around the residence, Wanda noticed a room. Most of the rooms had plain and brown wooden doors with a black doorknob attached it. The room in front of her had a golden double-door with silver doorknobs. The only other place she had seen a door with this was her own room, but her room had a crown on top of the doors.

_I wonder what this room is, _Wanda thought. She placed her hands on the doorknobs, and retracted them swiftly. _It's so cold! I bet _no one _has been here forever. _She breathed in slowly, put her hands on the knobs, and opened the doors. _Hmmm, I could've just_ poofed _myself in here. Oh well, doing things without magic could be fun. _

She observed the room, and it appeared to a library of some sort. The room had shelves and stacks of books within it, and one marble coffee table.

Wanda stared at the table, and realized that there was a book there. She flew to the center of the library and sat herself in the red-leather armchair. _Wait, _Wanda thought, _That's not a book... _She picked up the "book". _it's my old diary!_ The diary was of a pink color and had the word "diary" in yellow scribbled on its cover. She opened it and wasn't too excited what it contained.

It contained everything that a teenage fairy her age would probably write about –nothing. The diary only had some drawings and sketches, nothing too fancy. Except for one entry, which was the only thing that would be valuable in interest and information.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm tired of this. People pushing me around. It's horrible. I hate it so much. Dad and Mom don't understand me. They just DON'T. They never will. I hate all of this. The royalty and stuff. It's just so...horrible. I hate this, I hate everything!! And most of ALL, I HATE THEM!!!!! _

_If they REALLY loved me, then why must they torment me? Why most they reach into my heart, and rip it into pieces? I'm just a teenager, I'm not ready for anything they expect me to be ready for! I HATE THIS!!! I REALLY DO!!! I'm just so mad...It's so unexplainable. I feel so much angst...I feel so callous. I wish- _

_No...I can't wish...I can't use magic. I can't. Magic is evil...Everything is evil. Why am I a fairy anyway? What's so _special _about faeries? Sure, we can do magic. _

_Who am I kidding, I love magic. I'm sorry, diary, I'm just so mad...that's all. Really. _

_When I'm mad, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm going crazy, aren't I? That's all right...That's okay...I'll be fine...but what am I gonna do?!?!? I can't just...stay HERE. I gotta do something. I gotta take action. _

_I must leave this place. I just need time. All I need to do is sneak out. Wow, I've never felt so _bad. _I feel such bad things pulsing through my veins. Like I wanna destroy something...ANYTHING. Just about anything._

_No, I can't do that...That's too evil. That's just icky...icky...with a...hmm, some letter. X? no... I? No...too obvious! Maybe a V, pfft, yah right. _

_Anyway, diary, I think I must be going. Maybe I should write that letter to Mommy and Daddy... No. Maybe not. Maybe I'll give it to them, no. Maybe not. No, not now. Not...ever...I'll just keep it in my diary. Ya' know, for future generations. So they can _feeeelll _the pain I'm going through. YES! That's right!! YES!! I shall leave the letter here. Within my diary...._

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I think...Just maybe... I need to leave you guys. I'M SORRY!!! I really am...or maybe I'm not. I dunno. I'm confused, I'm puzzled, heck, I'm confuzzled. I would really like to just let this whole...royalty thing continue. However, I am like a butterfly. Like all butterflies, we should be free. Free to fly, free to move on in life. Am I right?_

_Now, Mommy...Daddy...Listen, you'll _always _have Ray. So you won't be so lonely...when I leave. I'm gonna run away. Run away, and find a _new _home!! YES!! _

I wish you the best. Really. I will love you always. I will love you lots. On my journey, I will make sure to write you postcards from wherever I chose to go. I promise I'll be with you in spirit. I also promise to make sure it remains in Fairy World, no where else. Unless I choose to become a godparent, maybe that's what I wanna be. I dunno..maybe..

_Anyways, I'll miss you. I'll always have you in my heart, and hope you'll do the same. Tell Ray I love him, too. Best luck in life, Ray!! I hope you'll be O.K. without me, Mommy...Daddy...I love you. _

_--Wanda_

_P.S. I promise to meet cute boys, too!!!! Heh, just kidding. _

_Loves and Hugs, _

_Wanda_

Wanda skimmed over and over at what she wrote. Her writing was just so... shallow, small-minded, and oblivious. _Well, that was the crazy teenage me, and this is her now. _Wanda paused at her thoughts. _What exactly _am _I now? I'm...not a queen. I'm not supposed to be a Queen. I'm not. I'm a mother, wife, and fairy godparent. THAT'S ALL! _She stood up from her chair, and marched out of the library.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" A voice hollered from a distance.

"Who called my name!!" Wanda yelled back, and looked left and right. She wasn't sure where it came from, and she couldn't poof herself to a place she didn't know where she was supposed to go. "Hello!!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"I'm coming!!!!!!!!" She realized the voice was coming from the hallway where her room was. She poofed herself back to her room. "Cosmo?"

"Wanda? Phew!" Cosmo said, "I thought you'd never come ," She said, and came to his side. She snuggled up to him on the bed, "I'll always be there. I'd never leave my husband, who I adore and treasure. You're my honey, you're my sugar, you're my cherished prize!" She looked at Cosmo, and soon found he was snoring once again.

"I'd never leave you," Wanda whispered to herself, "I'd never leave anyone I love." She shifted her eyes to the side, and wondered what exactly she meant by that.

Tammy was running, running to a place she didn't understand. She just didn't understand, and she couldn't. She was unable to feel anything, the place she was in felt like air. It felt like nothing, the way you feel when you fall asleep. Actually, she was asleep, so technically that made sense.

"Help!" She yelled. She looked around, only to see she was surrounded by white. Pure white, blinding white. "Help me!"

She stopped running, and tried to sit herself down. She couldn't, the area around her didn't really exist. It was as if it was 1-dimensonal, even thinner than the feeling of air. "Somebody...Anybody...who cares."

"Tammy." Said a voice from a distance.

"Who's calling my name?" Tammy asked.

"Tammyyy."

"Cosmo? Wanda? Is that you?" The young girl hoped.

"No," The voice answered, "I'm neither of them."

Tammy scanned everything around her frantically, but she only saw an insipid white. "Who are you?"

"You don't want to know, you wouldn't care, and" The voice said sadly, "no one does. No one cares about me. Just like no one cares about you. We aren't cared about, Tammy."

"Yes I am." She argued strongly.

"Okay, so maybe you a bit," The voice agreed solemnly, "but there are two people that _don't _care about you."

"Yeah? Who?"

"_Cosmo and Wanda._"

"What? That's not true! I don't believe you!!" Tammy frowned and tried to just close her eyes.

"You _know _it is. _That's _why they left you, so they could just go off and play King and Queen. They left you _and _your brother. They don't really care, sure, maybe they did _once. BUT NOW? _Of course not!"

"They do care! I don't believe you!! Or whatever you are!! You're just a figment of my imagination!" She put her hands to ears, as if to block out whatever the thing was saying to her.

"FINE TAMMY!!!!!!!" The voice screamed loudly and angrily, "You can say whatever you want, but if you don't believe _me, _then that's just _FINE! _But they _don't _care Tammy!!! THEY JUST DON'T!!!!!!"

She felt herself falling, falling into a bottom less pit. Yet, it was not a bottomless pit. She fell straight back to consciousness and was in her bedroom. Tammy looked over to the digital clock; it read 3:00 AM. Tammy pushed her blanket off of her body, and walked to the fishbowl.

"Empty," Tammy whispered, "Just like my heart."

"Ahhh," Tommy muttered in feeble voice. He opened his eyes and look at his sister. "W-w-where's Cosmo and Wanda?"

"They're not here," Tammy said, "they're off in Fairy World. They're King and Queen, remember? Maybe they'll come back later. Why?"

"I-I...nothing." Tommy turned away and pulled the covers over his head.

"Tell me."

"I had a bad dream."

Tammy paused, and wondered if her brother had the same dream. "By any chance, were you surrounded by the color white, and did a really angry voice talk you?"

"Uh...yeah...and it talked to me about how Cosmo and Wanda didn't care and stuffs."

"Oh, well, it talked to me too."

"W-w-what do you think it means?"

"I'm not so sure," Tammy said, "but it's starting to make me think about Cosmo and Wanda."

The next morning was another working day for Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Tammy and Tommy were able to stay at home because, well, it was summer vacation. However, if the parents are at work and the kids are at home, that means one thing.

"Gooooodddd-byeeee Mr. and Mrs. Turrrneeerrr!!" Vickybot sang. "Have a woooonndddddeeerrrfffullllll day at work!!!"

"Good-bye, Vickybot!" The Turners replied and waved, "We love you Tommy and Tammy!"

Vickybot closed the door, and glared at the two children in front of it. It smiled deviously, and rubbed its metal claws together.

"Now, now, kidddddiessss, do you know what time it is?" Vickybot asked.

"8:00 A.M. on a fresh August morning?" The twins questioned in unison.

"ANDDDD THAT MEANS CHORES!!" It threw two buckets and two mops in front of them, "Sooooooo get a mopin'!"

Tammy and Tommy took their cleaning tools and walked themselves to the kitchen. When Vickybot was out of their sight, they put down the mops and buckets.

"Cosmo." Tammy whispered.

"Wanda." Tommy murmured.

They waited for a couple of minutes, and yet nothing happened.

"They're not here." Tommy said.

"I can't believe this, how busy can they be?" Tammy replied.

"Queen Wanda, King Cosmo, and Princess Venus!" Squeaked a fairy. She was dressed in a black business suit, had a pointy nose, and thick square-rimmed glasses.

"What _now_?" Venus whined, and sat herself in one of the chairs next to her parents. They were being talked to about their new responsibilities in the Business Room, for the 4th time that day.

"All three of you have to prepare a speech, present the speech, gain a royal wardrobe, and talk about any problems with Fairy Council and Fairy Court!" Yelled the fairy worriedly, "All in the next 6 hours!"

"That's not _so _bad, why are you worrying?" Asked Wanda.

"All of you have to write and present the speech! The speech has to thank the faeries of Fairy World for letting you be their Queen, King, and Princess! And you have hundreds and hundreds of clothes to look through! _And _you have about 1,457, 005 problems to work through!!"

"Wow! That's one of the biggest numbers I ever heard!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Excuse us, Lydia," Wanda apologized, "I'm sorry, but we need some family time."

The fairy left the room as the three royal faeries started panicking on all of these new responsibilities. She closed the door and sighed.

"My name is Dana," The business fairy whispered, "couldn't even get it right."

Dana took a wand out of her pocket, and poofed herself to another room. She found herself in the library of the royal castle.

"Ray, come out...NOW." She growled.

"What?" The male fairy came out with a red towel around his waist, "I _was _taking a shower. Couldn't you wait until _later_?" _I can't believe I'm dating _this _woman, _Ray thought, _I've been dating her secretly since we were teenagers. There's just something about her, I guess. _

"No, and frankly, I don't care. Now, tell me honestly, Ray...did you, or did you not, hide any clues to them figuring this out?" _He's such a moron, _She thought, _but I guess he's _O.K. _sometimes. Ah, but more importantly, can he keep the secret of that girl's parents...no one must know about them... _Ray intruded her thoughts.

"Well," The red fairy looked behind him to a diary and an old newspaper, "I guess so."

"I'm working with idiots, all day, all night!" Dana threw her hands in the air, and circled around Ray. "Listen to me, and listen GOOD...we cannot have ANYONE but US know about this, okay?"

He nodded uneasily, and made a _gulp _sound in his throat. "Yes, Dana."

"That's more like it. Now, I want you to get rid of _everything _in this room that could be a clue. Okay?"

Ray nodded, and turned around. "_Absolutely _clear, Dana, clear like a crystal."

"Good, now get to work!" She ordered. "Oh, and, Ray...make sure to put a shirt and pants on. You look horrible half-naked." Dana swirled her wand, and she poofed out of the library.

Ray sighed to himself, and scanned the room. There were _tons _of things in the room that can give away their secret; he guessed he should start from the top shelf, 200 feet above him.

"I have to talk to you," Wanda whispered, "but we have to be very quiet. Anyone could hear." Venus and Cosmo nodded, and watched as the pink fairy paced back and forth. "Now, I'm not so sure how to say this...but the thing is...I'm not so sure that I want to be Qu-" _Rapp-ity-rapp. _Someone knocked on the door. in."

"Hello, hello. How's the progress going?" Dana asked and entered the room.

"Just fine, really," Wanda lied, "no trouble here at all."

"Well," Dana eyed the Queen, "if you say so. I'll be going now. If you need any help, I'll be around."

"Yes, thanks."

Dana bowed, and closed the door as she left the room.

"So...like...what were you sayin'?"Venus asked.

"Well, before I start," Wanda said, "I just want to know...what you all honestly think of being royal?"

"It's AWESOME!!!" Venus exclaimed, "Except for the fact about that speech, but I can always look on the Internet for some good quotes and stuff. There's also the problem about all those problems, but hey, I mean, like, those are you problems! Not mine!"

"Yeah! What she said!" Cosmo blurted.

Suddenly, Wanda and Cosmo unexpectedly had stinging in their stomach. It was their Tammy and Tommy senses, they were tingling!

"I feel tingling in places I'm not supposed to feel." Cosmo said in his famous stupid tone.

"Tammy and Tommy must need us," Wanda commented and looked at her daughter, "Venus, will you be okay be yourself?"

"Oh yeah, sure. No problem-o. You go see those twins," Venus replied with a smile, "I can handle myself."

With that, Wanda and Cosmo magically transported themselves to Tammy and Tommy back on Earth. As soon as they saw the twins, they let out a gasp of repulsion and distress, for they were covered in a deep-red pigment.

(Author's Note- CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorta'.... Okay, I'm really proud of myself on this one. I made a pretty exciting chapter –I think, i could be being shallow again. XD - and it's pretty long compared to most of my other chapters. Comments? Questions? Flames? Go ahead, really. I 3 my reviewers!!! I mean, in a happy-friendship-way...not a creepy-love-stalker-way... ANYWAYS!!! That's all for now! See you in the next chappy!!!

**ALSO:**

**What will be in the next chapter:**

**What's with Tammy and Tommy! **

**What's with Dana and Ray?**

**Wanda finds something very useful**

**That very useful something will lead to a side-journey of finding out a mystery. **

**5. AND MORE...)**


	7. A Confession

(Disclaimer- Like, like, omg, it's true! I don't own Fairly OddParents!)

_(Author's Note- Another chappy! Like w00ts w00ts! Okays...anyways..._

**CrazyFairy- **_great new chapter ! dude! lol i luv wanda's diary ! _Aw, thank you. Lol,i like the last line of Wanda's diary...where she says she's not gonna meet cute boys, then she says she's kidding...yet she meets Cosmo anyway. XD ahh, the irony. the beggining of this chapter is really stupid, but oh well. XD.

**Faeriefan-** _No way! This chapter wasn't stupid at all! I loved it! lol. I can't wait to hear what Wanda does, update soon(by the way, this was really long! HOw do you update in such a short time!?)_ Awww, thank you!! I think i mentioned this before, lol, but I actually type the whole story ahead of time before i start submitting chapter-by-chapter. it takes time, but in the end, i'm glad i took time with this. the beggining of this chapter is really stupid, but oh well. XD.

**A.Nonymous- **_In response to your comment on my last review: No, I don't hack into computers. Heck, I don't even know HOW to. I'm starting to wonder whether it's Dana who's really behind this, or if it's Ray, or some other character. I honestly don't have a clue, but I still can't wait to find out. Was the "deep-red pigment" that was on the twins, by any chance, blood? If so, please make sure that they will recover. I'll be waiting the next chapter, whenever it should come. Later._ You'll find out here. the beggining of this chapter is really stupid, but oh well. XD. )

**Chapter Seven: A Confession**

"Tammy! Tommy!" Wanda shrieked.

"What? They're just tomatoes." Tommy said coolly.

"Or toe-mah-toes," Cosmo chimed.

"Why do you have red-tomato-juice on you?" Wanda asked.

"Vickybot wanted us to make tomato-soup for her." Tammy said and rolled her eyes, "A whole gallon of tomato soup."

"Robots don't drink, eat," Wanda said, "or consume anything for that matter."

"She says she feeds it to her robo-dog, Robo-dog." Tommy commented, "Oh...wait...uhhhh."

"Say," Tammy said curiously, "what took you guys so long to get here? Tommy and I needed you, and it took you a while."

"Oh, guys," Wanda said apologetically, "if we had the choice, we could'vecame to you sooner!"

"Then why didn't you!" Tammy snapped.

"Because life is busy for us now, Tammy!" Wanda snapped back.

"Oh yeah? So busy you don't have time for us?" Tommy asked angrily.

There was a moment of silence between the four beings. Tommy, although a short-attention-spanned-whimsical-10-year-old, had a good point. Wanda and Cosmo stopped floating in the air, and sat themselves on the ground near their godchildren.

"There's something I need to confe-" Before Wanda could continue speaking, Vickbot had barged into the children's bedroom.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed into the empty fishbowl as goldfish. Vickybot's eye panel lit up a fire-engine red, and she flew over to the twins.

"_Why_ aren't you kids WORKING?"

Tammy and Tommy shrugged, and slowly backed away from the vicious robot.

"Listen to me twerps," It beeped, "if you know what's good for you, you'll get your butts down to the living room, and pamper me! And make sure to wash your grimy hands and clothes, I do NOT want tomato sauce on me."

Tammy and Tommy sighed heavily, and looked towards their fairy godparents. They poofed into their regular fairy forms with an appearance of confusion on their faces.

"Tell me later Wanda," Tammy said sadly, "tell me once you care...and don't bother trying to talk to us into not being angry with you guys. It will only make things worse." The twins left the room, and closed the door.

The couple stared at each other, and poofed themselves back to the royal castle. Cosmo and Wanda were in front of the Business Room. Venus was probably looking on the Internet for a speech.

"Hey, Wanda," Cosmo called, "What were you saying before?"

"Uhhhh," She said dully, "nothing." Wanda opened the door.

Venus was there, typing in front of the computer with one hand, and holding a bunch of index cards in the other. She glanced over to her parents and grinned. "Hey, guys! Look!" Venus waved her index cards in front of them, "I've finished my speech! You guys gotta do yours though."

"Wow, Venus! All within those 15 minutes we were gone?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yeah! This girl's got game!" Venus cheered herself, and left the room with echoes of _yeah, yeahs _down the hallway.

The fairy couple looked at the computer in front of them, and fought each other to get to it. Cosmo was pushing Wanda's face back, and Wanda was trying to slap him in the back. "Miiiiiiiiineeeeee!" The two yelled.

"Must...type...speech...now!" Wanda screamed.

"Must...chat ...to...monkey!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Cosmo," Wanda said and stopped fighting with him, "we're supposed to type a speech."

"Oh," He replied and blushed, "well, then you could get the computer." He flew over to a nearby armchair and watched Wanda type.

Tammy and Tommy persisted to serve Vickybot from through to through. They couldn't believe that Wanda and Cosmo just _left _them all alone. They understood that they were busy, but so busy, they couldn't just talk or help out their godchildren once in a while? _That _just wasn't right...not right at all.

"Fan me, slaves!" Vickybot spat.

"Yes Vickyyybotttt," The children said in mimicry tone.

"And after _that _you need to repaint the steel on my body, it's looking a little RUSTY." It smirked, and continued watching the television.

"_Cosmo...Wanda..._" Tammy whispered, "_I wish you were here._"

"_It's too late,_" Tommy said along side his sister, "_they're too busy with their _own _stuff_."

The fairy family was on stage, preparing to give a big speech to Fairyworld. Everyone was there, from powerful faeries like Cupid and Jorgen, to everyday commoners. They were sitting behind the podium in a row of three chairs. In front of them was their royal advisor, Dana. "And now the royal ones will present their speeches," Dana announced and beamed, "Princess Venus will be first."

Venus stood up, and poofed flashcards in front of herself. She floated over to the podium. The teenage fairy scanned all the fairies that had their complete focus on her, it felt both intimidating, and yet she liked the power.

"Okay!! Hey peoples of Fairyworld!! What is up??" She squeaked. Most of the adults looked at her strangely, but the teenagers nodded in approval. "Okay, okay, now to give a very important speech...this is my speech, so listen up please. It's very important, and believe it or not, I have some history here. We're talking ANCIENT peoples, but more to the point.

"_Do the Roc-away!_ _Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back!_ –the audience took a couple of steps back-_Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go-_Venus clapped her hands, along with the audience- _You're dangerous. Just get it up. The way you move so scandalous. Now we gonna break this thang down in just a few seconds. Now don't have me break this thing down for nothin'. Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior. Lend me some suga', I am your NEIGHBOUR! AHH HERE WE GO NOW! Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Sh-_"

"Okay! Thank you, Princess Venus," Dana interrupted and pushed her back to her parents, "for that...delighting speech! Now, King Cosmo will present his speech." Cosmo stood up, took the flashcards out of his pocket, and floated to the podium.

"Venus," Wanda murmured to her child, "what was that speech about??"

"Oh, just a couple of historical lines I found on the internet." Venus replied.

"They didn't sound very historical and educational to me."

"What? They ARE from 2004! That's sooo old!"

Cosmo looked at the wave of people, and tried to calm down. Believe it or not, Cosmo actually had a fear of public speaking. So now, he had to present a speech to all the people of Fairyworld? That was ludicrous to him, and he didn't mean Ludacris like Venus did.

"Uhhh...huh..hi! I'm Cosmo, the, uh, husband of Wanda!" He said shakily and looked back at his wife. "And...uh...I really want to thank for letting me be King and stuff...but I can't thank you 'cause I'm too scared to!!! Bye!!!" He quickly ran back to his seat.

"Once again, another....interesting speech by King Cosmo! Last but not hopefully least, Queen Wanda will present her speech." Dana declared. Wanda nodded her head, and floated over the podium. She poofed her speech cards in front of herself, and made a loud cough into the microphone.

"As you all may or may not know, my name is Wanda. I am the queen of Fairyworld, as of now anyway. I'm not so sure how to really start what I mean to say, but I guess I'll start with this. For a while now, I've been wondering whether or not I actually and truly want to be queen. I know it may be a surprise to you all, but I never really actually wanted to be queen.

"I'm truly sorry," Wanda looked back at her husband and daughter, and noticed their mouths were agape and their eyebrows were raised. Dana had a small smirk on her face. "and I'm sorry to all of you in front of me. I probably wouldn't have been a real good queen anyway. I have a family to look after, and I have two wonderful godchildren. I've lost their trust with all these errands, and I've only been queen for a couple of days. Losing someone's trust isn't something one really wants.

"Now, the problems here are do _you _think it's okay for me to dethrone myself. Who will take the throne, you might think. I'm thinking of giving it to my wonderful brother, Ray. Ray, are you out there in the crowd?" Wanda searched with her eyes to spot a bright red fairy, and saw that he was all the way in the back of the immense crowd. "Oh, Ray, please, will you take my position?"

The red fairy suddenly appeared on stage with a proud face. He gently shoved Wanda away from the podium, and took her place.

"Well, _hellooo _Fairyworld! I'm Ray!" He exclaimed, "I'm very much glad to take the position of King! What do you say?" The crowd remained quiet for a few seconds, and exchanged glances with each other. "Look! People! _Look _at _me_!" The audience abruptly gazed at Ray, and nodded shakily. "OKAY! Well, I'll be taking the role of King by tomorrow!" He floated over to Wanda, Cosmo, and Venus. "So you three shoo-shoo, now. You go off to do whatever you want!" He then took Dana's arm. "And she'll be my queen, right, Dana?"

The business and formal fairy sneered. "Of course, I'll be Queen," She placed her hands on the podium. "wouldn't you all love that?" The spectators had an unsure look at first, and hesitated to nod. "I SAID...wouldn't you all _love_ that?" The crowd's heads bobbed up and down sadly. "Great! Ray and I will be taking residence in the castle tomorrow!"

Suddenly, a very tall and muscular man poofed onto the stage. He wore an army tank top and beige cargo pants, who else but Jorgen Van Strangle? "Dana and Ray! Don't think you could just go onto the stage and pronounce yourselves King and Queen!" A big tan-colored scroll appeared in front of Jorgen. "According to these laws of Fairyworld..._For a queen or king to resign from their throne, they must give it to someone whom is a blood relative. The blood relative must either be a brother or sister. That relative must pass the same tests that the previous king and queen did._" Jorgen took a deep breath. _All right, _he thought, _so maybe they _can _pronounce themselves king and queen. _"However! You must pass the test. I wish you two luck." He turned to the crowd of confused faeries. "Be gone!" Jorgen waved his wand, and all was left there was an empty space.

"I can't believe...Ray and her...her and Ray," Wanda said, packing her make-up and clothes, "they're King Ray and Queen Dana. I can't believe this."

"I can't believe you, like, didn't want to be Queen!" Venus blurted, and zipped up her luggage bag.

"It was for the best...I was to miserable being Queen. I need you to pay attention to your studies, not your royal reputation. Plus, Cosmo and I need to focus on Tammy and Tommy. They're our godchildren!" She checked the draws to make sure there was nothing left in there. "Cosmo, are you done in the bathroom yet?"

"I ate a burrito!!!!" He yelled behind a closed bathroom door.

Wanda groaned, "Yeah, uh...I'll be taking a walk while we wait for Cosmo."

"Wait," Venus said, "can't we just poof ourselves?" She waved her wand in front of her mother.

"No, the Fairy Council believes we should take the Fairy Cab...for some reason."

Venus nodded, and watched as her mother walked down the vast hallway of the castle. Perhaps the last time Wanda would ever walk down that hallway again.

_Ahh, the library, _Wanda thought, _just one last time. _She pushed open the big-scale doors of the library, and noticed the room looked unusually cleaner since she last went there. She trudged into the room, with a feeling of irresolution in the pit of her stomach. Wanda quickly noticed a white paper on the floor. It had jagged edges across the left side of the paper, and Wanda frowned. _Where have I seen this? _She continued to look at the paper, and picked it up. Wanda started reading it with inquiring.

_A fairy is free_

_A fairy has glee_

_A fairy has fun_

_A fairy is never done_

_A fairy lasts_

_A fairy never pasts_

_A fairy lives long_

_A fairy lives strong_

_No matter how weak it may seem,_

_This is what we should all deem. _

_Until the apocalypse comes with a fight,_

_Until the sun no longer lights,_

_A fairy lives till the end. _

_True, indeed, a fairy lives till the end. _

Wanda read it over and over again. It was a poem, she wasn't so sure where it was from. She assumed it was from a book. _Just a poem, what could it mean? _Suddenly, she heard distant voice calling her name, but they weren't the voices of Venus, Cosmo, Ray, Dana, or anyone that was _supposed_ to be alive.

(Wheee, cliffhanger....Hmm..let's see...I WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU!! MY LOVING, DARLING, REVIEWERS!!!! :::hugs::: have come cookies, kiddies! :::throws cookies::: ahhh, feeding frenzy. lol.

**ALSO:**

**What will be in the next chapter:**

**Who spoke Wanda's name**

**A bunch of surprises**

**AND MORE...)**

**(Second Disclaimer-**_ When Venus says, _"Do the Roc-away! Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back! –the audience took a couple of steps back-Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go-Venus clapped her hands, along with the audience- You're dangerous. Just get it up. The way you move so scandalous. Now we gonna break this thang down in just a few seconds. Now don't have me break this thing down for nothin'. Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior. Lend me some suga', I am your NEIGHBOUR! AHH HERE WE GO NOW! Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Sh-" _I do NOT own these lines. _"Do the Roc-away! Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back!" _belongs to the song _Lean Back _by Terror Squad_. "Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make your booty go" _belongs to the song _Yeah! _By Usher. _"You're dangerous. Just get it up. The way you move so scandalous." _Belongs to the song _Scandalous _by Mis-teeq_. "Now we gonna break this thang down in just a few seconds. Now don't have me break this thing down for nothin'. Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior. Lend me some suga', I am your NEIGHBOUR! AHH HERE WE GO NOW! Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Sh-"_belongs to the song _Hey Ya'! _by Outkast. _

_Please don't sue me...) _


	8. A Revealing

(Disclaimer- This is getting tiring…but, as always, my fear of lawyers has gotten to me. No, I do not own Fairy OddParents…it belongs to Butch Hartman.)

_(Author's Note- Ummm…yes…so…another chapter from me, yay??? This is another important chapter, you get a little surprise from-eh, not saying yet. This is the last chappy, btw. Also, once you're done with this story, please review if you have the chance. Please put in any comments, stuff you liked, stuff you didn't like, and other random shhtuffs. I'll read all of it. Thanks in advance, you guys rock hard. _

**faeriefan-**_ Uh oh. Doesn't sound good. OMG I love your cliff-hangers! Update soon! I gt know! _Uh-oh...is it good? is it bad??? hmmm... really? You love my cliffhangers??? YAYNESS. ummm, i've updated now....yay?? XD sry, me so hyperrrr...

**CrazyFairy- **_can't wait to find out who spoke wanda's name, and "a bunch of suprises" i hope one of them is a sexy ex boyfriend he could be the king... pCe out dude _hehehe, you'll find out now. XD

**Chapter Eight: A Revealing**

"Wanda!" The voices had beggary in it.

"Who's calling my name?" Wanda asked, and glanced around the library.

"Behind the shelf!!"

"Who are you!"

"WANDA!! GET US OUT!!!" A squeaky female voice yelled, following a thundering _boom_. Wanda noticed that the bookcase in front of her was trembling violently.

The pink fairy approached the bookcase, and put her delicate hands on it. She drew out her palms, and pushed. The bookcase swung open by 90 degrees, and two heads popped out. "Oh, Wanda, thank God!" Said the female voice. "THAT BLASTED RAY!" The male voice ranted, "I SWEAR, ONCE I GET MY ROYAL HANDS ON HIM-"

"But you're supposed to be…dead!" Wanda said with shock. She couldn't believe it, her parents were alive. There they were, straight in front of her, with all their regal glory. Her head felt a little dizzy, and eyes started seeing white. Her brain seemed to shut off, and she closed her eyes.

"Wanda!" Her mother exclaimed and waved her wand. "Don't faint on me now, sweety. Where's Ray?"

"R-ray? What about- oh gosh, I forgot…so many things to tell you. You see, Fairyworld thinks you guys are DEAD. They thought you died in your sleep, but you're here now! And, they made my Queen, Cosmo King, and Venus princess…but I didn't want to be Queen! Nooo, noo noo…not at all, sorry Mommy and Daddy, so that's why I gave up my position to Ray, so-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" The male fairy boomed. "You shouldn't have!! OH NO, Wanda!! He'll make utter chaos if Fairyworld lets him, c'mon, we have to talk to Fairyworld!"

"Wait, what about Ray? And how the heck did you guys get stuck behind a book shelf?" Wanda asked.

"Tell you later, sweety, we have to find Ray, before it's too late!" Her mother warned, "Roy, find Ray. Wanda and I will contact the Fairy Council."

"Yes, Wendy!" Roy, Wanda's father, flew out of the library.

"Now, to contact that Fairy Council!" Wendy ordered.

Wanda took out her wand, and pressed a few numbers.

"You have dialed the Fairy Council Office," A sound came out of her wand, "the Fairy Council has to deal with 62 more problems before we can help you with your's. Have a nice wait! _This message brought to you by Fairy Girlscout Cookies._" The two females let out an exasperated moan.

**MEANWHILE**

"More tea please," Roy said and lifted his cup to his son.

"Here you go," Ray said and poured the tea into the porcelain teacup. It appeared as though the father and son were having a talk in the Tea Room, the room next to the Business Room.

"Thank you, Ray. Now, back to business. Tell me what exactly is going on."

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't rang my neck by now, Dad."

"I was, but I have maintained my anger to a minimum." _Besides, _the older fairy thought, _if I want to get anything out of him, he needs a neck to talk. _

"Well, the thing is…I've always felt ignored. I felt like…Wanda was getting all the attention, she always did if you think about it. She was practically _perfect_, then the day she disappeared, I was so…happy. I thought I could finally get some attention, and I did, but it didn't last very long.

"There was also this other girl, her name was Dana. I've been dating her, secretly, for quite some time now. We've been dating secretly because, well, we're secret cohorts. We're sort of like mini-villains, Dad. I feel terrible for what I did for you and Mom. I trapped you behind that magical bookcase that you can't push yourselves out of no matter how hard you tried, or use magic against.

"I faked your death…I took these dummies that looked like an exact replica of you and Mom, and made it look like you died in your sleep. I know, I'm a disgrace to the family. I guess I've always have been, and I always will be. I'm sorry Dad, will you please forgive me for my doings?"

Roy looked at his son, who wore the look of shame on his face. His head was hung low, with solemn within his greedy and hoaxing hands, and remorse within his stinging eyes. Roy sighed, and shook his head. "Ray, what I want to know is WHY you did all of this. Why you trapped your mother and I behind a bookshelf, why you're secretly dating Dana, and why you and Dana want to become Queen and King."

"Well," Ray said, "I'm not so sure how to answer these questions. They're kind of difficult for me to answer. But I'll do the best I can…I'm secretly dating Dana because we can't, or couldn't I guess, have anyone know about our plans, to become Queen and King, but by getting rid of you and Mom. The faster the better, we couldn't wait until the end of the world, now could we? You know…faeries only die if they lose all their magic, if somebody kills them, or of terrible magical sickness, never death by old age. Neither Dana nor I had enough will to kill you, so we just stuffed you and Mom behind one of the magical bookcases in the library. No one really goes into the room, you know? I mean, who likes reading, but hey, apparently Wanda does because she somehow figured out that faeries don't die because of age or anything like that. I thought she knew, but I guess there's some things not even the smartest know.

"We wanted to become King and Queen to get attention. Like I said before…I never got enough attention. We felt as though, you know, this was the only way we could get attention. I mean, c'mon, who would get a lot of _sincere_ attention as the Royal News giver, or the Royal Advisor? No one, that's who!

"And, hey, well, that's not the only thing we did. No, not at all. We also messed with the tweps' minds! The minds of Tammy and Tommy, Wan-duhhh's and COSMOpolitan-magazine-brained's godparents! THAT TAMMY, I SWEAR, SHE ACTS LIKE SHE KNOWS _eveeerryything!! _AND THAT TOMMY, OH GOD, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!! Dana and I messed with their minds with a dream, we made them think Wanda and Cosmo were bad godparents! They aren't at all! You could say they're one of the best! So Wanda and Cosmo are going around thinking that they made the biggest mistake in their _lives _by being Queen and King!

"So, yeah! Part of this was to get attention for _once _in my sorry life, along with Dana's, and the other part was revenge against my sister and her family! A family I'll never have! She has god kids, a kid, a husband, I heard she even lives in the house of her ex-godchild! Don't ask me how I know the last one, I have a weird way of finding out this information! So, yeah! Maybe I'm crazy! Who cares! I got if off my chest, and I'm free! FREE!

"Just let me be, okay? Send me to jail, whatever. But there's one thing I want! And you know what _that_ is? To not be lonely, which is probably why I love Dana and why she loves me. The only things linking us together are our evil plans, and how we're both lonely and pathetic creatures that are sick and tired of the treatment we get! So send me now! Report me to Fairy Council, but once you, oh God, once you do let Dana come with me to wherever we go!"

Ray's chest was heaving up and down, he breathed short and exaggerated breaths, and his cheeks were red. He pushed back his sweaty hair, and drank his tea with trembling hands. "Ray," His father whispered, "you're my son. I hate to do this, I really do, but Wanda and Wendy have called the Fairy Council…and they're going to report you." He fiddled with the pocket in his pants. _If the Fairy Council doesn't believe, there's always this recording device. _

**LATER ON **

"Frumkey!" The little brown-haired boy shouted, "I won! Ha, ha, beat you Cosmo!" "Rematch?" The green fairy asked with confidence in his voice. "YOU'RE ON!" _It's good to have Cosmo back, _Tommy thought, _I can't believe Tammy and I got mad at him and Wanda. _Meanwhile, Wanda and Tammy we having a little time of their own.

"Hey, can you pass me the chips?" Tammy asked, with _Frankenstein_ within her hands. "Sure," Wanda said, and passed the potato chips to her female godchild, with _Cosmopolitan _in one hand. _Wheeeeeeerrrr! _Wanda and Tammy immediately jumped off the bed, and peered out the window. There was a flying rectangular shaped mail-truck with wings painted as the logo, and a short and stubby black haired fairy with a newsboy hat was in it. He stretched out an arm to Wanda with a postcard in hand. She took the postcard, and on the front was a picture of the royal fairy castle. _Mom and Dad, _Wanda thought.

"What was that!" Tommy and Cosmo yelled in unison, and hurried over to Wanda.

"Oh, Wanda, what's it say?" Tammy asked.

"_Dear Wanda,_" Wanda quoted, "_it's Mommy and Daddy. We just decided to write to you, you don't have to respond, but we would deeply appreciate it if you read. We're King and Queen again, isn't that great? Ray and Dana were sent to the Fairy Jail, don't worry, our Fairy system of government will treat them well. Everything in Fairyworld is fine and dandy, no problems here. The royal part is still wonderful and beautiful, and if you take a moment to look at the sky at night, it's quite beautiful. _

"_We're really glad our baby girl grew up to be so successful. You have a loving and caring family of a husband, daughter, -Venus was sent back to her school academy, just to let you know- and two wonderful godchildren. We heard you're a great godmother, and that's magnificent! Just remember, you also have the identity as a princess, but you don't _have _to be trapped in the castle, it's your life, you should be able to do whatever you choose. As long as it's appropriate. _

"_Why don't you visit us sometime? You could bring your whole family with you. Feel free to visit whenever you like. Make sure to tell us beforehand, though, we wouldn't exactly like it if you showed up at midnight with party hats and told us to celebrate. That's all for now, sweetie. Love, Mommy and Daddy."_

"Wow, they think a lot of stuff is wonderful, don't they?" Tommy commented.

"Yeah, they do." Tammy agreed.

"And I'm related to them!" Cosmo blurted.

"Hey," Wanda said, "uh, maybe we _should _visit…maybe next weekend or something. I mean, they are my family, right?"

"Yeah! And family is what it's all about!" Tammy squeaked.

"Oh Tammy! Oh Tommy! Come down for lunch!" Called Mr. And Mrs. Turner from downstairs.

"OKAY!" Tammy and Tommy shouted and started to run.

"Hey," Tommy said and looked back at his godparents, "want us to bring up any food later?"

"Yeah! Whatever your mom cooks! That Tootie makes the best food!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Don't call our mom by her real name! It sounds weird!" The twins ordered, and closed the door, leaving an echo of footsteps as they traveled to the downstairs kitchen.

"Oh, Cosmo," Wanda said in a light voice, and poofed back into the fishbowl. "It's great to be home."

"I know what you mean!" He yawned, and started taking a nap on the sandy bottom of their fishbowl.

Wanda sighed sweetly, and started to take a nap next to him. _I love you, _Wanda thought, _I love all of you. _

**THE END**

_(Author's Note- Woo-hoo! Feel good story of the year! Lol, jk. :-p Let's see…what to say…what to say….THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! I SMMHHUGGLE YOU ALL!!!!! (whatever that means) :::Hugs::: Hey, want cookies? ::::Throws cookies::: Man, you guys rock hard. I wouldn't be making these stories if it weren't for you, and the Fairly OddParents. So, you might be wondering: **WHEN'S THE NEXT STORY??? **Well, wonderful reviewer/reader, I tell you this, I'm not so sure what it will be about. Perhaps a little look on how I think Timmy and Tootie grew up…probably a romance/drama. Plus a little visit to the Dimmsdale Retirement home, cookies if you guess why they're going there!!! What you're probably gonna see? You're gonna have to wait to read the story. _

_-kwazykandypie-) _


End file.
